Family Matters
by CassidySmith
Summary: Fam'i•ly, n.,pl. families 1. One of life's greatest blessings 2. A group of individuals living under one roof: HOUSEHOLD 3. A group of persons sharing a common ancestry: CLAN 4. A social unit of people who will love and support each other through the good time and the bad
1. Extended Summary

Katelyn Philips lives in the small town of Spencer, Oklahoma, dreaming of the day she can get out and see the large world around her. On a whim the 23 year old sent in an application for an internship in the big city of Washington D.C. for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, never thinking she'd actually get accepted. However, when her acceptance letter arrives in the mail she is overwhelmed with excitement to leave the quint town.

Once moved it seems her life finally picks up the pace as she finds a father she never knew, a life she always wanted, and the man she's dreamed about.

Join Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Donald Mallard, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Leon Vance, Jimmy Palmer, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs with special guest Katelyn Philips on this wonderful, yet insane ride.

Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS, but I do own my individual characters, such as Katelyn Philips and her mother. Also the story line.


	2. Chapter 1 - Adventure is Calling

**Adventure Is Calling**

With a loud crash, Katelyn hit the floor face first. Groaning, her dog, Chuck, walked over and placed his head on her arm as he laid down next to her. The room around her looked barron; all personality stripped from its light blue walls and packed away in labeled cardboard boxes. Everything, except the outfit she planned to wear that day. It consisted of yellow high top converse, dark blue flared jeans, a Batman sweatshirt, and her black rimmed glasses. As she laid on the the ground, her back rose and fell with every breath she took. A low moan came from her rusting bedroom door as footsteps walked in and a giggle escaped her intruder's lips.

"Katelyn, Dear, you've got to get up or you might miss your flight." Her mother, Genevieve, shook her lightly causing Chuck to get up and leave the room in a quick trot. Katelyn rolled to face her mother; eyes half open and wild hairs falling freely in her line of vision.

"I'm up," she gave her mother a tired smile, "I swear." She stretched out on the hardwood floor. "You're still giving me a ride to the airport, right?" Katelyn asked lazily in the middle of a yawn.

"Are you sure you don't want Alexander to take you?" Genevieve gave her daughter a questioning glance.

"No!" Katelyn shot up, but quickly moved a hand to the side of her hand as a dizzy spell hit her. "I want you to do it." She bit her lip. "Mom, please." As she pleaded, Katelyn tried to straighten down her hair that was sticking out in many different directions.

"Alright, Kat, you've got an hour and a half before we've got to get going." Her mother went to leave, but stopped abruptly before turning on her heels. "Oh, and Katelyn," she started, "don't forget to call that roommate of yours and tell her you'll be there around 3 o'clock."

"I'll call right now, Mom." Katelyn's lips curved into a smile that she couldn't hold in. Her mother gave her a warm smile before exiting the room quickly to finish cooking breakfast, not that Katelyn would be eating much this morning. Grabbing her phone, Katelyn sat on her bed and waited until her mother was out of earshot.

"Timothy McGee speaking." A man answered her call.

"Hey, Tim, it's Katelyn." She couldn't help her smile growing wider at the sound of his calming voice. "We spoke about the room you have for rent."

"Right, right." Katelyn could hear muffled shuffling in the background. "I'm a little busy right now, but when you get into town, give me a call and I'll pick you up from the airport." She could practically hear the smile forming on his lips. "What'd you say?"

"Thanks, Tim, I'll give you a ring when I land at about 3 o'clock. Check ya later."

"Later." Was all he could get out before she hung up the phone and jump from the bed to her feet. She got dressed quickly, but once she was finished, she just stood in front of the mirror, staring into her own coffee brown eyes through her glasses. What was she thinking? Flying over 4 states away to go to college which she could do within her own state, but the intern program she got into was pretty incredible; a real dream come true. How could anyone turn something like that down?

Her golden blonde bangs fell in her face, just covering her right eye. "You can do this," Katelyn took in a sharp breath as she contemplated her own reflection. "nothing to worry about."

"Katelyn, what did I tell you about talking to yourself?" Her mother laughed when she walked into the bathroom, smiling at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. Turning to her, Katelyn gave her a weak smile.

"I'm so nervous, Mom." She dropped her shoulders as she leaned back on the counter top. "I mean, what if I mess it all up? There are so many things that could go wrong and, I mean, it's not like I can just drive back home. I'd have to board a plane and then what about all my stuff. Maybe this is just a terrible desicion." Katelyn rambled quickly before taking in a deep breath from the lack of oxygen.

"Honey, you'll be fine," her smile slipped from her lips, "promise." Her mother looked up at her with something in her eyes, but Katelyn couldn't quite figure out what it was. Pity. Shame. Embarrassment?

"Mom, what's wrong?" Katelyn tilted her head to one side before folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," Genevieve shook her head, "it's just, sometimes, I forget how much you look like your father." She rambled before trying to exit the room.

"And who may that be?" Katelyn prodded, wiggling her eyebrows as an effort to lighten the serious topic.

"Katelyn, we've talked about thi-"

"No, I ask and you change the subject." She cut her mother off.

"I've told you before, it doesn't matter." Her mother snapped at her.

"Yeah, Mom, it kind of does." Katelyn countered popping a hip.

"Don't fight with me, we both know you'll just regret it as soon as you leave."

"You're right," she smiled wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders and pulling her close, "I love you." Smiles slipped onto both their faces and a single tear ran down her mother's cheek.

Wiping away the tear, Genevieve laughed, "I love you too, but grab your things because we've got to get you to the airport." Breaking their hug, her mother left the small farm house to start her dark green Tahoe for the short drive. Katelyn rushed into her room grabbing the handle of her already packed black suitcase, only to fumble towards the door. Stopping in her tracks, she did a 360 and grabbed her phone from the nightstand before dashing out to the car.

"Ready." She huffed, short of breath after throwing her suitcase in the back and buckling her seat belt.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Her mother questioned with the click of her seat belt.

"I'm sure," Katelyn let a giggle escape her thin lips, "but it I forgot anything important, I'll just call you." She beamed a smile to her mother, falling back on her seat. "Come on," she whined, "let's hit the road Jack."

"Alright," Genevieve laughed at her daughter, a sad smile tugging at her lips; she was so happy, yet so sad at the same time, "calm down." She shook her head while looking back. Pulling out of the driveway, she headed straight for the airport.


	3. Chapter 2 - Timmy's New Roommate

**Timmy's New Roommate**

"Hey, Mc-Nervous, waiting for something?!" Tony yelled from the crime scene that was yards away from the van. Rolling his eyes, Tim shoved his phone back in his front right pocket for what seemed the hundredth time this afternoon.

"None of your business, Tony!" He shouted back, grabbing the extra batteries from one of the many drawers. The Petty Officer laid dead on the ground with a bullet wound in his right front temple. The alleyway he was found in was just steps from a local bar, which was famous for it's Navy Nights. A pool of blood surrounded the victim's head, trailing from the wound, down the side of his head, all the way to the concrete ground. It was damp and dew dripped from the side putters causing this darkness about the whole scene. Holding up the camera, McGee snapped multiple photos of the body and it's unsettling surroundings, but by now the team was used to the stomach twisting smell and uneasy sight.

"Come on, McSassy-Pants." Tony grinned, his eyes lighting up when he raised a brow in McGee's direction.

"Might as well tell him, McGee, we both know he won't let it go until you do." Ziva added as she walked passed the dynamic duo.

"If you must know, I'm picking someone up from the airport around 3 and I don't want to be late."

"McGee, got an ID?" Gibbs walked up from behind them after talking to the frightened young couple that had found the body.

"Yeah Boss, Petty Officer Simon Pen." McGee spoke looking up from his camera, eyes wondering the crime scene. "Has anyone seen Ducky and Palmer?"

"They're on their way," Ziva chimed in, bagging a nearby cigarette bud, "Palmer took a wrong turn." Standing up straight, she laughed, scribbling her name on the evidence bag. McGee pulled out his phone to check the time once again.

"Geez, Boss, I gotta go." McGee's eyes landed on Gibbs' features as he waited from some kind of sign of his boss' approval, as if Tim was a pet dog waiting on his owners command.

"Go on, Tim, go." Gibbs waved the young investigator off quickly, his eyes focused on the blue tarp thrown over the Petty Officer's body. McGee simply gave a nod to his co-workers as a farewell before getting into his car. As he drove across Washington D.C. his mind couldn't help, but wonder off to Katelyn and what she might be like. It was as if they were love sick school kids, staying up late on the phone just to speak to one another or sending emails back and forth throughout the day, yet the only thing he really knew about her was that she was going into Criminal Justice and she _loved_ talking.

Pulling into the enormous airport parking lot, Tim tried to find the closest spot which still happened to be rather far away. With a pounding heart and his hands shaking and sweating, McGee wandered the airport following the arrows to Gate 7, sign in hand. Standing next to an elderly man, Tim let his eyes glance down at the sign the man was holding which read ' _Margret_ ' on it.

"Trust me, son," the man spoke in a gravely voice, looking up at McGee, "it doesn't get any easier." The room filled with people in a flash; however, thanks to Tony, McGee could only think how this was something almost out of a movie. Katelyn would be at the top of the escalators wearing a smile with her hair framing her face.

Ringing came from Tim's pocket, breaking his thought process as he dug out his mobile phone and without even bothering to check the caller ID, he answered, "Timothy McGee."

"Hey, Tim, it's Katelyn. I just got off the plane with my luggage and I thought I'd give you a call."

"I think I see you..." He trailed off as he eyes followed a breath taking blonde scanning the room with her phone up to her ear. "Batman sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, that's me, but where are you?" She spoke as she scanned the crowd once again, but getting the same results.

"I have a sign," he laughed, "look down." Moving the sign from side to side, it finally caught Katelyn's attention and she threw her head back in laughter which rang through the phone.

"Found you," she gave a small wave to Tim who returned it with a smile and nod, "I'll be right there, So, I'm gonna, you know, hang up now."

"Yeah." Was all McGee seemed to be able to choke out before the other side went silent. The movement in his peripheral vision caught Tim's attention, the elderly man now stood with a woman who was holding an incredible large purse.

"But, let me tell you," the man looked at, what McGee could only guess was, his wife with a smile, "it's always worth it." The man paused when he saw Katelyn wave again, heading straight towards them, "good luck."

"Timothy McGee, it's nice to finally meet you face to face." Katelyn extended her hand, biting the inside of her cheek before more words could come falling out. McGee went to shake her hand, but dropped his sign; however, he silently thanked God because his hands where so sweaty and the last thing he wanted was have her know that. Instead, he held up his index finger before bending down to grab the small poster board sign.

"Do you need help with your bag?" He asked quickly, flustered with the situation.

"I got it, Tim, but thanks." She smiled and McGee seemed to zone out on her face for something caught his eye, something almost familiar about her, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Should we go?" Katelyn asked with a laugh, braking Tim from his thoughts.

"Right, sorry," he smiled, "you're car awaits." Silently, Tim criticized his word choice as they weaved through the busy airport, stealing glance at one another along the way.

"Is that all you brought with you?" Tim asked lifting her suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"It's got everything I need for now." She bobbed her head from side to side just a hair. "Some clothes, photos, and my laptop with headset. Can't leave home without that." She laughed. "My mother is going to send the rest of my things down this week, hopefully." She crossed her thin fingers. "I love the woman, but she tends to be a tab forgetful sometimes." A blush quickly creeped onto Katelyn's face as she bit her tongue to stop her from rambling.

"Ready?" Tim smiled clicking his seat belt.

"Oh, Tim," She turned to him with a playful grin, "I was born ready."


	4. Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home

*McGee's POV.*

I drove across town for what seemed the tenth time today. Finally pulling into my parking spot I stopped in front of a red brick building with white trim. Katelyn stared at the building through the car window with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Your pictures don't serve this building enough justice Timothy, it's beautiful."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. "I finally spoke and she turned to me with a smile.

"That, Timothy, is something you'll never know." She laughed. "What do you say we actually go inside."

"Right."

"Do you know, there are actually 7 different types of bricks forms?" She smiled in my direction quickly. I shook my head before we both exited the car. I got her bag from the trunk and we went inside at last. Unlocking the door I gestured her inside. "It's not huge, but big enough for two people." I smiled. "We might need to move some things," I looked at my writing and computer desks. "but follow me and I'll show you your room." Walking through the Kitchen/Living room I went to the back of the apartment where there is two rooms with a bathroom in between them.

"Well, here we are." I opened the right door which lead to a decent sized bedroom. "Here's the bathroom," I pointed to the middle door. "and that's my room." I felt a blush creeping up my neck. "I'll just let you get comfortable while I make dinner. Is spaghetti alright with you?"

"Sounds great, thank you." She smiled before closing the door. I let out a sigh before heading to the kitchen to get started. When I finally finished dinner Katelyn was still in her room, probably unpacking. Walking back to the rooms I lightly knocked on her door.

"Katelyn? Dinner's finished." Nothing. "Katelyn?" I asked opening her door, my eyes closed. When I still got no answer I opened them. What I found was Katelyn sleeping on her plain mattress. No blankets or even a pillow. Laughing lightly I grabbed an extra blanket from my room and covered her. As I left I shut the door as quietly as I could and went on with my meal.

Three hours later I had cleaned the kitchen, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, and talked to Gibbs, apparently he wants me to show around our new intern who's coming in next week. Finally, I decided it was probably time to get some rest, but I looked over to the door on my right and smiled.

"Well, goodnight Katelyn." With that I left my bedroom door open after I changed into my grey sweat pants and slide into bed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Thom E Gemcity

*Katelyn's POV.*

The mouth watering smell of French toast woke me up from the deep sleep I was in. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. Rolling over I looked at the picture of my mother and I, the only thing I actually unpacked yesterday before I fell asleep, but I didn't remember having a blanket. Pulling the green blanket off my body I stood in yesterday's clothes. I would have changed, but it smelled so good that I just had to investigate. I slowly opened my bedroom door letting the sweet smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Timothy? Are you here?" But, I got no response. So naturally, I followed the smell to the kitchen where I found a plate of French toast, my favorite breakfast food, and a sticky note. I grabbed the note and quickly read it aloud.

"Left for work and thought you'd be hungry. Help yourself, hopefully it's still warm, Timothy." I smiled and began my search for a fork seeing how the syrup was already sitting out. After my meal I washed all the dishes and dried them. Slowly, I began to scan the bookshelf in the living room when one finally caught my eye. I pulled out a white book with a red hand print on it. The title was 'Deep Six: The Continuing Adventure of L. '. Sitting on the black leather couch I got comfortable and started my journey with L. .

The phrase, Time flies when you're having fun, never rung true until today. As I reached the final chapter of Deep Six I heard a low jingle of keys at the door. I wanted to get it, but I was so close to the ending I just couldn't bring myself to move from my spot.

"Katelyn, you here?" I heard Tim's voice say as the door creaked open.

"Back here Timothy." I answered turning the last page. I slowly read every word trying to take it all in.

"Wha-" Holding up a finger I cut him off so I could finish the last couple of sentences.

"Okay, what?" I asked closing the book.

"I was going to ask what you were reading."

"Deep Six?" I looked at the cover. "You don't mind do you? It was in the bookcase." Timothy's eyes got wide in what seemed embarrassment. "Don't worry, it's a phenomenal book!" I jump from the couch. "I don't know who this Thom E. Gemcity is, but I hope he writes another book. That's one I would buy, I'm guessing you would too." Smiling I walked passed McGee and put the book back where I had originally found it. Tim just stood there in some sort of daze.

"Hey, earth to Timothy." Nothing. "McGee? You there?" I waved a hand in front of his face and shockingly he snapped to.

"Yeah," he blinked rapidly. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" I laughed slightly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think, since you live here and everything, I should tell you something." McGee spoke slowly as if he was trying to decided whether to tell me something or not. By the look on his face I still wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but I tried to hope for the best.

"Tell me what?" I finally asked see as he was still silent.

"Like a band aid." He muttered before look at me with a small smile, but his eyebrows said worry. "I. . ." he paused. "I am Thom E. Gemcity. I'm writing the Deep Six Series." he let out a sigh. "I think that might be something you'd want to know." I stood there in shock. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Timothy McGee was Thom E. Gemcity.

"You are amazing." Was all I could get out. "Your books are so... so, um, what's the word." I looked at the ground. "Real." That's the word I was looking for. I looked up at Mcgee. "I love the characters." I beamed a smile. "Agent McGregor is my favorite."

"Thanks." He smiled looking away.

"How was work?" I asked sitting on the couch once more. "Anything interesting?"

"If you count dead bodies as interesting, then yes, it was interesting." He laughed and sat on the couch next to me. "When does your college classes start?"

"Tomorrow. My intern program starts at 6:30 so I can get to work as soon as the employees start." I smile. "Say, do you think I could get a ride in the morning?"

"Sure, I don't have to be at work until 8, so that should work." He smiled. "What do you think we should have for dinner?" He asked looking at me.

"What about. . . ." I paused to think. "Sandwiches?" I looked back at him and he laughed.

"Sandwiches sound amazing." He stood and extended his hand toward me. Grabbing his hand he helped me up from the couch. "How about I turn on some music and you get sandwich stuff out? You like Jazz?"

"I love Jazz." I jumped. "Sounds great." I walked into the kitchen and got out all the ingredients for my mouth watering sandwiches. A low moan came from the record player when Tim put the pin down. Smooth Jazz engulfed the apartment. After we ate we cleaned the kitchen of crumbs.

"Care to dance?" McGee asked extending his hand once more. I laughed as I put the mustard into the fridge door.

"It would be my pleasure."


	6. Chapter 5 - Winston Academy

*Katelyn's POV*

Stretching under the covers I brought my hands up and rubbed my face trying to keep the sun away. Muffled steps came from outside my door. I rolled onto my left side and looked at my alarm clock that read, 4AM. Blinking a couple of times I crawled out of bed in my clothes from yesterday... I have got to stop doing this. Walking through the bedroom door I rubbed my tired eyes and stubble slightly as I tried to walk to the kitchen. Yawning I looked up at Timothy who was sitting at the bar with a smile.

"I almost came and woke you, but I thought you might want your sleep." He grinned.

"Thanks." I replied in the middle of another yawn. "Are we still on for the ride I need?" Grinning like a tired fool.

"Of course, when do you want to head out?"

"Well, lets see." I laughed. "I have to be there at 6, so what about 5-5:30?"

"Sounds great." McGee stood from his stool before crossing the small apartment leaving me standing in the kitchen, half awake. I walked slowly back to my room swaying back and forth humming, Dream a Little Dream of Me by Mama Cass. I changed as quickly as I possibly could in light blue flared denim jeans, a black t-shirt, grey vest, and black boots. Pulling back my long blonde hair into a high ponytail I walked up to McGee's door around 4:40.

"Ready when you are Tim." I knocked.

"Just one second." He answered from the other side of the white wooden door. Sitting on the couch, I held the strap of my brown shoulder bag close to my chest as my breathing got quicker. I've never been more nervous in my life, except maybe when I received my letter on whether I got the internship or not. That day changed my life. Now look at me, moved out and about to start my first day of work. McGee emerged from his room in denim jeans with a grey button up shirt and brown leather jacket. I smiled as I stood.

"Ready?" I questioned slightly looking him up and down.

"Yup." he smiled. "Just have to grab the keys. Now where am I dropping you off at?" He raised a brow as we exited the apartment.

"Winston Academy." I mumble quickly and McGee stops turning back to look at me.

"Winston Academy?" He took in a sharp breath.

"It's no big deal Timothy. They just had the internship I was looking for." I smile and shrug my shoulders like it was nothing. Apparently it's more than nothing to go to Winston Academy. When I applied, I never in a million years thought I would actually get the last opening. Pushing up my black rimmed glasses I look up at Tim who was still staring at me in shock. "Close your mouth, you might catch a fly." I laugh. "Really, it's not a big deal."

"If you say so." McGee finally said and we walked out to the car. The ride to the Academy was completely silent, not a word spoken from either of us. Timothy pulled up in front of a large building of red brick. I smile at the school before grabbing my shoulder bag and opening the passenger side door. Before I shut the door I turn back to McGee.

"I'll see you later." I smile. "Have to good day at work." She shut the door before he could even respond to her, it was one of her terrible habits, she got it from her mother. After all this time I finally realized, I never asked what Timothy actually did for a living. I know he writes, but I just guess we always got off topic some how. I will have to ask him tonight. Smiling to myself, I walk into the beautiful building. As soon as you walk you are hit with the principles office, just what I needed. Knocking on the door, I wait for a response.

"Come in." A woman's voice came from the other side. Opening the door, I push up my glasses again with a smile. Shutting the door behind myself, I take a seat in one of the two black leather arm chairs in front of the woman's desk. "You must be Katelyn, the one in the intern program."

"That's me." I smile at her and she returns it kindly.

"You're a little early, but there should a car on it's way to pick you up." She waves it off with her hand. "From now on you will go straight to NCIS headquarters and check in with your unit officer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. At the end of the year, he will write up a report of your service and after that you will be assigned a department to work in, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I nod my head trying to control the excitement building in my body. As we finish our conversation her desk phone began to ring. She held up one finger and I nodded.

"Madam Jones speaking." She answered with a stern expression on her lips. "I see, thank you." She then hung up the phone without a goodbye. I guess I'm not the only one who does that. "You're car is here. Good luck." She turned to me with a smile.

"Thank you for this opportunity ma'am." I opened the door and waved with a smile.


End file.
